


Yellow Submarine

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: Pure Fluff one shotRob comes up with a lullaby for your unborn child





	Yellow Submarine

You put on your pajamas and walked out of the bathroom, to find Rob sitting on your bed. 

“Hey hold on a minute,” Rob said as you started walking towards the bed. “Go stand by that window.”

You raised your eyebrow to question him but walked over to the window anyway. “Okay, now what?”

“You’re starting to show,” he said giving you a smile.

You were a little over twelve weeks pregnant with your first child and you were finally starting to show. “It seems like it just happened over night too,” you said patting your stomach.  

Reaching over on the nightstand he grabbed his phone, the smile never leaving his face. “Well come on, let’s see it.” 

You lifted your pajama shirt up, resting it on the top of your baby bump. “Sexy huh?” you asked putting your hands on your hips to strike a pose.

“You’re the love of my life and pregnant with our first child, that makes you the sexist women on earth,” He said taking the picture. “Now that you’re showing we are going to do one of these every month.”

You nodded in agreement and walked over, crawling in the bed next to him. Once you were laying down and all situated, Rob positioned himself across the bed so he could lay his head on your stomach. “My beautiful family,” he said rubbing circles on your stomach. You laid there for what seemed like forever, just running your fingers through his curls while he rubbed your belly. You just started to feel yourself fall asleep when you heard him begin to sing. 

His voice was so soft that it took you a while to figure out what he was singing, but when you finally figured it out you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Are you singing Yellow Submarine to our unborn child?”

“Yes, and I will keep singing it to him or her, long after they’re born,” he said sitting up to look at you. “Our kids are going to be raised right. They’re going to know all about music.”

You sat up, meeting him for a kiss. “I wouldn’t expect any less from you baby. Plus I think it’s actually pretty perfect.”  


End file.
